1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device connected by an anisotropic conductive film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, anisotropic conductive films (ACFs) are film-like adhesives in which conductive particles, such as metal particles including nickel or gold particles or metal-coated polymer particles, are dispersed in a resin, such as an epoxy resin. The term “anisotropic conductive film” may refer to a film including a polymer layer having electric anisotropy and adhesive properties, and that exhibits conductive properties in the thickness direction of the film and insulating properties in the surface direction thereof.
When an anisotropic conductive film disposed between circuit boards to be connected is subjected to heating and pressing under certain conditions, circuit terminals are electrically connected through conductive particles and an insulating adhesive resin fills spaces between adjacent circuit terminals to isolate the conductive particles from each other, thereby providing high insulation performance between circuit terminals.
Among anisotropic conductive films, an anisotropic conductive film for chip-on-glass (COG) refers to a connection material used in mounting a driver IC on a panel of a liquid crystal display (LCD), and the like.